


24 Hours

by maelins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Bokuaka - Freeform, Childhood Friends, I Made Myself Cry, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Amnesia, bestfriend, maelins, well i did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelins/pseuds/maelins
Summary: To be forgotten by someone you care, you spent your whole teen with is something Kuroo never thought about. but it happens. and he cannot complain.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know why i write this but i did anyway. took me long enough to finish this. i planned to publish this only on wattpad since i exist there but why not give here a try?  
> also, this story happened in real life but still i cant express everything in a a real way. poor vocab, i think.  
> thank you if you enjoy this, yeah.

**_Transient_ ** _global **amnesia** is a sudden, **temporary** episode of **memory loss** that cannot be attributed to a more common neurological condition, such as epilepsy or stroke. During an episode of **transient** global **amnesia** , your recall of recent events simply vanishes, so you cannot remember where you are or how you got there._

Kuroo closes his laptop and takes off his glasses. Shutting his eyes off and let out a deep sigh- his heart tightens. Cannot really process or how to react to this fact. He can now feel what it means to stop functioning.

He then stares at his desk wall. He can clearly see the tons of pictures of them smiling widely- though that one guy just smiles halfheartedly. Pictures on sport day, club activities, random after-practice activity, his graduation, _his_ graduation and another random after-work _date_.

His tears fall on his cheeks. He curses himself repeatedly under his breathe. But nothing can change. Even if he curses himself for days- or weeks- or months. This is happening.

 _Shit. Shit. I should have been there. I should always be with him. I should- if only_ \- the thought then gets interrupted when there is a light knock on his door followed by a familiar voice.

“Kuroo, come out and have your meal”

Bokuto’s voices snaps him out as he looks up. He wipes his tears and looks at the door- giving the same answer since before. Making the guy behind the closed door pouts and drops his shoulders.

“I am okay, Bo”

At the other side, Bokuto sighs as he turns to Akaashi who is also feeling bad for him. Kuroo has been like that ever since Kenma woke up. He looks like someone who lost his motivation to live. His posture is bad too. He cannot even stand straight.

“We should go; do not you think? So, he can sleep. He needs to rest” Akaashi says- pulling Bokuto with him.

\--

“Kenma? This. This guy, rooster-head, your childhood friend. Do not you remember him?” Yaku asks.

There is desperation in his tone. With him is Bokuto and Akaashi, at the hospital. Technically, everyone is but Kuroo who left early. He still does not have the courage to accept the truth yet. He prefers to calm himself down for a while before meeting his friend.

Kenma furrows his eyebrows and looks at them. He cannot believe them. _Did they try to trick me?_ He thought.

But their faces clearly say no-lie.

But so is he.

“What are you guys saying? I do not know him” he states- low and slow like he usually did.

Day before, Kenma suddenly fell to the floor right after he finished streaming. It was when Kuroo came to pick him up to go to his home. Well, Kuroo cursed himself since he got there late and Kenma did not had anything for meals that day besides getting stressed.

Despite his look, Kenma is actually a hard-working person also fragile at the same time. He tended to overworked himself and forgot to take care of himself too. That is how Kuroo promised to Kenma’s parents also promised to himself that he will take care of his dear friend. After all, he is the one who supports Kenma in his work line and that is the least he can do for him.

Things got worse when Kenma did not only suffered from lack of sleep or mentally tired, but also selective amnesia. Which left everyone in a death shock.

\--

Kuroo finally leaves his room since Bokuto forces him or else he will kick it down so that he will not have any place to hide anymore. He also admits he is being childish and that is not what he should do at times like this but he just cannot. He still cannot accept the truth. He just needs some time. Some time to let his heart accept it and keep it cool.

“He will remember you soon. You heard it, it is just a temporary amnesia” Bokuto reminds him.

“I know, but it is hard for me to accept”

Kuroo states- voice is low and deep but enough to make the latter hears him. He holds his forehead, let out a fake chuckle as he pushes his hair to the back.

“He- I just- afraid. I am afraid” he adds.

“That he will forget you forever? You are being-“

Akaashi comes to scene. Witnessing the sudden bickering between the two best friends. Kuroo has an unreadable face but Akaashi understands it that he is broken inside. His dear friend does not remember him. What did they expect him to react? He has been with Kenma for ages and he is Kenma’s second parent. To get surprise like this is just so cruel.

As for Bokuto, it is logic for him to get mad at Kuroo’s behavior. Kuroo is important to him just like how precious Kenma is to Kuroo. And Akaashi to him.

“I KNOW! I KNOW I AM SELFISH AND CHILDISH! But, that’s it. You guys do not know what it feels since it means nothing to you”

He says and leaves the house- leaving them- leaving Bokuto’s heart breaks into pieces as he watches him from behind. His fists are shaking. Akaashi’s face drops at the scene. Things are getting serious.

 _It means nothing to me, he said?_ Bokuto whispers.

\--

Kuroo knocks on the door before he comes in. Nobody is in Kenma’s room right now since it is already sleeping time and no visitors allowed. But has a friend who is a nurse there really helps him a lot.

That morning when Kenma finally woke up, he does not even spare a single glance at him. It is as if he is a stranger. Kenma never looks at stranger nor glancing at them. For seconds, Kuroo almost chuckles to himself when Kenma asked them before.

“Why are you guys here? Why am I here?”

That. That was when he thought- _hah, please do not be it_. But it turns out it is.

And worst, Kenma does not only experienced the temporary amnesia but-

_Selective amnesia is a type of amnesia in which the sufferer loses certain parts of their memory. Common elements that may be forgotten: relationship, special talents, where they live, abilities in certain areas and events._

He still can remember it perfectly what he heard from the assigned doctor and from what he read before. And he still cannot accept it. Why out of all the people- it is me? Why out of all the elements- it is a person he forgot? Why in the world is this happening to us? _To me?_

As the door to Kenma’s room slides open, he notices Kenma is with his game console- like usual. It is as if nothing happens and it almost feels like he is just visiting Kenma’s room- like usual.

But, no. Nothing is fine. Nothing is the same. There is no _like-usual_ now.

“Oh, you come alone? Are not you Bokuto’s friend?” Kenma asks, head hung low- staring into his game right back and the sound of the game fills the room.

“Y-yeah”

 _Oh. How real speechless is_. He thought.

Kuroo sits next to him as they stare into each other’s eyes before Kenma darts his eyes on his console again. Kuroo is really trying hard not to let his emotions ruin this moment and the urge to hug him is driving him insane.

“How you feeling?” he asks.

“Great. I have games, Akaashi brought it though”

“Glad to hear it”

Kuroo finds it hurtful to hear those names he says simply. He remembers them so well. But, him- where is he in Kenma’s memories? Why cannot Kenma finds him? Why did Kenma only forget him? _WHY ME OUT OF THOSE PEOPLE?!_

As Kuroo is debating in his mind, Kenma finds something in him that makes his heart sink but cannot figure it out why and what. _Why is it feel so sad when I look at him? Why is he looks like that? Did something happen on his way here?_

“Why do you keep looking at me?”

Not even glancing up, Kenma asks the question- making Kuroo raises his brows.

“I do not know”

“Are you okay?” Kenma asks- though it is funny for the sick-man asks that.

Kuroo at the other hand is battling. _What will happen if I say no? And what will happen if I say yes? Will it change everything?_

“What do you mean? Do I look like not okay to you?”

“Yeah, for some reasons”

Kuroo chuckles and looks down.

“Well, I guessed you may say that. I am not okay inside but it will be okay soon. I hope”

There is something behind Kuroo’s words make Kenma feels uneasy. He wants to ask but it seems like it is not his place to do so. After all, they are _stranger_. Kenma just knows him _today_.

Kuroo’s watch startles them though it sounds is too soft to be heard. 11 pm.

“So, I think that’s it. I need to go now. We will have lunch together tomorrow, right? Like usual?” Kuroo jokingly asks.

That is what they _usually_ said whenever they part their ways to work.

“Are we that close to eat lunch together?”

That sudden question hits him hard. Like real- real hard though Kenma accidentally blurts it out like that.

“Sorry, I mean-“

“I am just kidding though. See you again”

As the shadow disappears, Kenma clenches his heart.

_We will have lunch together tomorrow, right? Like usual?_

Some scenes with that same voices are echoing inside his mind. Blurry scenes with different background. Some has raining background; some has on-phone voices and some just someone next to him asked that.

“Who is he? Who is he to me?” he asks himself.

Kenma stares at the game console he held and there is a name on it. _Kuroo Tetsuro._

“Who are you to me? Why did it hurt so much to see you walk away? Why does it feel like something is missing?”

\--

Kuroo heads to the sofa where Bokuto is sitting. Instead of watching volleyball games like what he usually did, he just sits there ever since Kuroo leaves the house- he is waiting for his best friend to come home and to make sure he is okay despite what is happening right now.

“My heart dropped the moment I met him today. I have been picturing it numerously, you know it right? But I still cannot accept it. What did I do for him to look at me like that?” he asks- not sure if he stares at the wall or just blankly staring somewhere at the thin air.

“Kuroo-“

“He looked at me like- he really- does not have our memories with him. He completely- totally forgot about me. He does not remember me. I am just- you guys’ friend now”

Kuroo once again- bury his face in his palms as he tries hard to swallow all the cries. He has been crying all day and it is more frustrating that he cannot do anything- he just cannot think anything at this moment. But there is really nothing to do. They just can wait. It is not like he can do magic- to put their memories back into Kenma’s head. No, there is nothing.

It is like- he is giving up. He is, at least for now.

“Until when should I be punished like this, huh, Bokuto? Do not you think it is so cruel?”

He stares at his friend- Bokuto’s tears are visible both to him and Kuroo. For Bokuto to cry, it is something so ridiculous. Bokuto never cries despite having mood swing, but to look at his friend like this and he cannot do anything to help either- all he can do is crying. Let the emotions speak up on how frustrated he is at this situation.

Ever since Kenma woke up after that tragic tragedy, all Kuroo did was to blame nobody but himself. They know it, but they cannot stop him from saying that. Nor they are admitting that too. It is just- nobody has anything nice to say- to calm him down.

 _Kenma supposed to be here if only I went to his house that day like what Kuroo asked me to. Kuroo will not cry his eyes out like this. Everyone supposed to be just chilling at this time. If only I listened to him._ Bokuto has that in mind- Kuroo asked him to go check up on Kenma since he might be late but Bokuto just had a break too that time and that he gave excuses. Out of all people, Bokuto is the one who miserable enough but chose to hide it.

“I am so hurt, Bo. My heart hurts so much”

Little did Kuroo knows, someone is hurting even more. _Will you believe me if I said my heart hurts more than you? Will you believe me if I say I feel like killing myself seeing you like this? I regret it a lot._

Though having so many things to say and to confess to Kuroo, Bokuto just listening to all his cries. Kuroo needs to cry for his heart to get calm a bit.

\--

Bokuto closes the door behind him after tucking Kuroo to sleep. He sighs and makes his way to the stairs when suddenly the intercom rings. He has idea who will that be.

There are Akaashi and Yaku on the screen, as expected. Yaku has an unreadable look on his face- seems like something happened before or might be happen.

“Yaku, what’s wrong?” Bokuto asks- makes himself comfortable on his seat.

The mentioned guy can only sigh and hung his head low. He is sad enough to have his best friend to be in this state. Kuroo is the type to not get swayed easily and he is also someone who matches the word _nothing to lose_. But when it comes to Kenma, he cares nothing but that guy. Whatever the option is, when it comes to choose between Kenma or something, the answer is very clear.

At this situation, there is nobody to blame but they wish there is- so the burden is not too much on them.

“You know- Kenma still does not show any improvement. I am worried” he starts.

“Why? He will finally go home tomorrow. He will be okay” Bokuto adds.

He has so much hope on Kenma. He knows everything will be back to normal again. Like what the doctor told them, it is only temporary amnesia. _Kenma_ _will be fine. He will_. At least, that is what he has been mutter ever since.

“That is the problem. They are staying together, Bokuto. What do you think will be his answer if he knows that? He will probably reject it and it will break Kuroo’s heart. We cannot let that happen. He suffered enough already” Yaku says- there is something odd in his tone.

Like he is about to lose his temper. His voice goes higher with every words he says and his posture is almost look like picking a fight.

“See, it is not a problem. Kenma will remember things slowly if they stay together. Do not you agree, Akaashi?”

The mentioned guy shocks as his name being called. He stares at Yaku then to Bokuto again before slowly nods.

“Remember what the doctor said, do not force him. The outcome will be-“

“Do not you think you guys are overreacting? It is not like he is suffering a terrible illness nor having something like that. He will be okay. Just let him stay with Kuroo” Bokuto too- almost loses it.

Despite his look, Bokuto is the one who worries a lot about the two. That he will do anything for this to come back as before. But listening to all his friends spitting nonsense- which is also a fact ruins his mood. He does not need the truth. He just wants a lie. Just tell him everything is fine and he will stick to it.

Then, it is all up to Kenma and a little bit of hope.

But the more Yaku tells him, the more he gets mad that he clenches his fist, listening to the guy talking. Akaashi notices Bokuto’s face start to crumble. Bokuto’s patience almost reaches his limit. His stress is already bulking and there is no stopping if it explodes anytime.

“Where is Kuroo, anyway?” Yaku asks as he sighs.

He knows they should not get worked up like that. But things are serious and nobody calms them down.

“He is sleeping” Bokuto replies causing him to furrow his brows- _what?!_

“Sleeping? He can sleep? At times like this? We are worrying for nothing then?”

 _It is nonsense. It is unthinkable. It is- damn, this is bullshit_. Yaku has on his mind.

“Do not you think he needs to figure out something? He is the one who has been crying over Kenma and getting all depressed but what- he is sleeping? After all this time, he cried like someone who’s beloved died-“

Yaku’s words get cut off as Bokuto punches him right on his face. Bokuto’s face is all red- enduring the anger and frustrated he feels inside. He cannot tolerate more of Yaku’s nonsense nor listening to it. He got enough. Enough of the talk and all of this happening.

“You are crossing the line with your words”

Chuckles, Yaku wipes the blood he can feel at the corner of his lips before staring back at Bokuto. He knows he stands no chance against that beefy guy but the anger inside him makes it seems possible.

“Heh, it is not that I am making up stories” he retorts.

“Oh, yeah? Then why do not you continue and let’s see if you can say anything after I punch your face again”

“Just because you are someone who’s Kuroo treasures does not mean I cannot-“

They are so ready to _kill_ each other until Akaashi finally speaks up his mind. For all this time, he has been talking in his mind. Fight back with everything they said but keep it with him. Akaashi is- he rarely speaks up what he feels or thinks. Even Bokuto finds him hard to understand sometimes. But when he did, there is nothing to retort. You will never win over him.

“We might lose Kozume and Kuroo-san if we continue like this, and you guys- I do not want anything but please, Yaku-san, Bokuto-san, you guys are treasures to him along with Kozume. So please, do not let the emotion get over you” he starts.

The elders stop doing what they about to do and checks on themselves as Akaashi continues.

“I know it hurts to be in this state. Kozume is acting fine- having no idea what he lost. But, we still have at least 12 hours for him to remember everything again”

Akaashi stops for a while as Bokuto stares at him. _Calm, Keiji. I can almost listen to your brain working_.

“You sound like he will recover by then” Yaku says- the tone almost sounds like he wants to start another fight; that is what Bokuto thought.

“I read that the common cases usually recovered by 5-12 hours but Kozume did not. Recovered in 24 hours is rare, so that is our only hope- for him to recover in these 12 hours left or else we will have to endure it for the following months- waiting for him to recognize Kuroo back”

“And I am sure- that will be very hard on him. We do not want that to happen, are not we?”

They nod their heads slowly- coming to the first agreement.

“Then, what should we do first?”

“Just be polite should be enough” Bokuto replies sarcastically.

\--

Kenma flops into his bed as he faces the ceiling. He finally leaves the hospital which seems like forever. He rests his back- slowly and blurry, a scene comes across his mind.

Kuroo’s sad-smiling face when he was at the hospital last night is haunting him. He has been thinking about that lately. To keep thinking about stranger is not Kenma’s style. He pays no attention to them. But still, Kuroo seems to be exception in this case. There seems to be Kuroo’s place in his mind and he cannot ignore it nor _taking it out_.

He makes his way to his desk as he rummages the drawers. His stuffs are nowhere to be seen. There are just simple things like pillows, blankets, blank notebooks, a few papers and some unused stuffs inside the closet. _It is as if nobody uses this room_. He thought. But he sure he lives there. _That is what they told me_.

_Did I really lose my memories? Is it true that I am 25? But all I can remember is I thanked someone for brought me into volleyball- I am 16. And then they told me I am almost doubling my age. Heh, are they kidding me?_

Kenma furrows his eyebrows and makes his way to the closet to find some oversize black and red hoodies and polaroid photos glued to the door which he does not notice that they were his picture with Kuroo when they were kids- the one his dad took for them when they played volleyball. Instead, he checks the hoodies out to realize it is not his. _Whose hoodies are these?_

Blurry flashbacks hit him again but only voices can be heard.

_“I do not think I bought these for you to wear. I bought you hoodies so do not wear mine, you little-”_

_“But yours are comfy than mine”_

_“Those excuse is not working anymore, Kenma”_

He shook his head as his eyes land on the graduation picture on the wall- _I did not even realize it was there._

He heads to the target and stares closely to see it is his picture with Kuroo- he held the big bouquet of flowers and Kuroo was by his side smiling warmly while pointing to him with his thumb. It was his graduation. _So, I really am 25 now, is not it_?

His heart aches as it feels like it falls to his stomach. _Why is this weird picture hanging proudly in my room? Why is that we taking picture together? Why is he here? Everywhere? What is happening to me?_

_Did I really forget something?_

_Did I hurt someone?_

\--

Kenma sits patiently waiting for someone. Deep in his mind, this is not right. Yamamoto is not the person he usually goes to when he has problems or having something in his mind. But he does not know who either. The one thing he knows is- he is still keeping contact with Nekoma since the last email he got was from them. And that is from Yamamoto, he simply thought they are close.

“Tora, is not it? Sorry but can you tell me a little bit about Kuroo?” he slowly asks- sudden question as he does not even wait for the mentioned guy to calm first.

“What is it you want to know?” he asks.

Kenma fidgets with his fingers as he stares at his game console he brought with him along the way. He seems to has trouble choosing words to say.

“Well, it is weird to see our picture in my room. I do not know but- I do not even know what I do not know” he states.

Yamamoto leans his back against the chair after taking sips of his warm coffee which Kenma ordered before. He puts his palms inside his hoodie as he stares at Kenma. For Kenma to be the person who forgets Kuroo, that is a bullshit. Nobody ever thought that.

“What you think of Kuroo-san?”

The figure of the mentioned guy again comes into his mind. The sad-smiling face, the half-closed eyes and sweet smile when Kuroo talks to him. The calm voice of him. Everything comes into his mind but not their memories.

“He is nice, tall, maybe good to talk with-“ Yamamoto sighs- a deep one.

“You really do not remember him?”

Kenma is taken aback- perplexed with that question.

“What?”

“Yeah, you see. The game console. It was his birthday present for you last year. So, I asked you again- you really did not remember him?”

Kenma stares at the mentioned gift. _That is impossible_.

“I do not think so. Are we close enough to do such things-“

_Can I borrow your hoodie? I will not take no as answer._

_Can I play games now?_

_Do you want to level up?_

_Kuroo, I did not want to go._

_You know the saying, Kenma; introvert do not make friends; they get adopted by an extrovert. Let’s go._

Those scenes- it feels so familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. Something inside him wants to scream and lose it but part of him wants that scene to keep playing inside his head. He wants to know more.

Kenma immediately stands up that his game console falls to the floor. Luckily, it does not break.

“I think I need to go. Thanks-“

As he puts up his hoodie and ready to leave, Yamamoto tells again.

“He is your childhood friend, Kenma. He took care of you a lot”

Kenma’s heartbeats goes faster and faster as Yamamoto keeps on going.

“The only people you did not hate being around though they are loud is Kuroo-san. And he also adores you so much. You have to know that”

Then, a long pause. Right before Kenma wants to leave, he adds.

“Do not you know what you mean to him? Tsk”

\--

Kenma unlocks his phone as it immediately brings him to face his wallpaper screen. It is their picture. _Again_. _Just how much I ‘like’ this guy? He is everywhere._ Then, he recalled the conversation he had.

_The only people you did not hate being around though they are loud is Kuroo-san._

_Do not you know what you mean to him?_

He stares at Kuroo’s face on his screen and suddenly his heart sinks along with his tears fall down to his ears. _Just how much did I hurt you if what they told me is true?_

Kenma brings himself to face the ceiling- stares blankly about nothing until a text comes. His phone in his hand vibrates.

_Hey, sleeping already?_

Surprisingly, it is from Kuroo which makes his eyes go wide and there is a visible smile on his face.

_No, not yet. Why?_

_Cannot sleep. Have some thoughts._

_Yeah. What you always do when you cant sleep?_

_Talking to you? Hhe_

_Well, you want to?_

_It’s okay tho. You have to sleep. You should not ruin your sleeping schedule._

Despite being told that, the conversations over texts are surprisingly continue as they talk about different topics from volleyball to games until Kuroo accidentally falling asleep on his stomach- which he might curse himself the day after. The unsent text is visible through his screen. _I miss you and you have to always know._

_\--_

It was a peaceful night at Kuroo’s place. Nekoma players along with Bokuto and Akaashi are staying at his place due to their personal reason- some are to annoy him, some are to keep him company and some just want to eat big since Kuroo had a lot of foods stored. Instead of sleeping at the room, everyone camping out at living room- in front of the tv where they watched three movies straight.

Time passing by- all suggested movies are watched, all of them are at the assigned bed as they look like sleeping already but nobody actually is and everyone knows that.

“You okay, bro?” Bokuto starts.

Everyone glances over at the guy- Kuroo has his forearm covers his eyes as he lays on his back. He removes it and faces the ceiling before shrugging his shoulders.

“He does not even remember me but remember Lev so well. I do not think I am okay”

“What is that supposed to mean, Kuroo-san?!” Lev asks from afar since they asked him to sleep at the end of the room- he got bad sleeping habit.

“Lev, shut up and go to sleep already! Inuoka and Shibayama, wear your blanket properly. It is cold” Yaku tells- there is a huge and noticeable difference in tune he uses for the guys.

“Yes, sir” Inuoka replies between his yawn.

Lev in the other hand, causing so much ruckus. He got jealous whenever the older shows much love to the other guy but not to him. He whines and asks for care too so that he will sleep peacefully but Yaku, being the demon senpai he is retorts- _if you do not sleep now, I will have you sleep upstairs by yourself._

“But it is not your place for you to say that, Yaku-san” Lev is brutally honest and that is what makes him got into trouble- everytime.

The guys are laughing at Lev and Yaku as they pull a pillow fight. Akaashi face palms himself knowing that is Bokuto’s favorite things and that he will not sleeping in any minute yet.

Meanwhile, as if being in a different place, Kuroo drowns in his own mind. Kenma uses to sit on the couch instead of lying next to them as he continues playing on his Switch in silent. Without words, eyes go wide and hairs down- the only sound coming from him is whether from his game or his whining voices- or when he loses his cool which happens once in a blue moon. He does not participate in any of their games before sleeping but his presence gives them kind of support- knowing he is joining in the circle.

Kuroo smiles to himself, not sure why but one thing on his mind- _even in countless times you look at it, if feels empty without you._

_\--_

_Few more hours, if what Akaashi reads is true, Kenma will remember everything again. But I do not really think he will since there is no sign of it. But still, I am hoping he will be back. It will finally back to normal again._

As everyone is busying themselves with things they want to buy, Kuroo lost in his thoughts. Keeping himself lost in the track with the thought of things he wants to buy for Kenma. As a _get well soon_ gift, maybe.

_“Let’s have a lunch together tomorrow. I know we did not do well yet but spare some time”_

_“Sure. You are buying, right?”_

Add to that, they will have their first _our-time_ together. It did not have any particular reason behind it, Kuroo just feeling like to do it. Maybe it will slowly help Kenma to figure out who is he- or maybe he finally remembers everything when they are together or-

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo stops thinking. Everything seems stop but Kenma’s voice proves that he is exaggerating. He stares at his little friend who seems like searching words to say as he waits patiently but nervously about what is coming.

“Are we that close?”

There. There goes the bitter feeling inside his chest. He never thought they will ask each other this kind of question. Even when they first met, they just click and before they know it- they already have each other’s backs.

“I am asking this knowing the stories they told me. That you are my childhood friend and-“

Kenma tells a lot. Like what he is being told. He asked Nekoma, Bokuto and Akaashi about this and the things he understood very well is- he never go anywhere alone without Kuroo. It is as if Kuroo is his half.

Kuroo smiles while listening to him as he had his hopes high. Until-

“I know it is presumptuous-”

“Do not say it then” Kuroo cuts.

But Kenma being Kenma. He continues his words after sparing a glance.

“But- you never mean anything to me. I never consider you precious”

 _Because you do not have that memories, Kenma_. Kuroo told himself instead.

“It is just crazy to not have any memories about you with me yet everything I see is yours. Ours. But I-“

Kenma flinches as he bounces in his seat as Kuroo speaks- his voice is almost rough. Like, he is mad. Or upset.

“It is almost dark. Others probably are waiting. Let’s go?”

Kuroo knows it too- what he did just now is rude. To cut someone in the middle of talking is what he usually told Kenma to behave yet he is doing it.

But he cannot listen to it anymore. He does not want to, to be honest. It hurts and he does not want that. If that is how Kenma feels right now, then he did not have any words to say. He will just need to wait and makes new memories with him until he remembers again. Well, if Kenma lets him. After all, he does not like stranger.

\--

Kuroo walks slowly behind him as he puts his hands inside his pockets. Since Kenma covers his ears with the earmuffs, he could not hear Kuroo sneezes due to the cold yet he still can notice it since Kuroo’s nose is all red and that he looks wasted. He sighs and furrows his brows. _They said he is a nerd but look at him_. _Guess a nerd can be clumsy too_.

Kenma waits for Kuroo to catch up as he looks up. The tall guy pouts- bouncing his shoulders as he glances at him. He raises his brow to the little one who also keeps his hands in his pocket.

“Okay, I am sorry for bringing you to a cold place” Kuroo says- Kenma is fragile and he is easily catching a cold or a fever.

“I am okay but you. Your cheeks are red” Kenma replies.

He rolls his eyes on him causing Kuroo to lets a soft chuckle.

“Why did you go out wearing thin clothes? Who will take care of you if you sick?” Kenma adds- to see him getting angry is what makes he and Nekoma excited.

“Well, I have clothes but nothing decent to wear. Also, this weather used to be nothing but now-”

“Enough excuses. Come here”

Kuroo bends down to reach Kenma’s level as Kenma wraps his scarf around Kuroo’s cold neck. Kuroo does not say anything but only stares at _angry_ Kenma as he smiles. _At least I know your words does not line up with your actions_. _You are still my Kenma_.

“Thankfully, I wore a lot of layers or not, I will just let you catch a cold” he says and walks away.

Kuroo holds the scarfs around his neck as he chuckles at his _best friend_ \- he nods in responses. Y _ou little, why are you so cute?_ He asks himself before catching behind the mentioned guy. Kenma sighs but still, he checks on him again- _we are a stranger but I cannot help but glance over at you._

Everyone leaves early at the town yet Kenma waits for his driver to pick him up at Kuroo’s place. He used- _I will walk him home since he brings too many things with him_ instead of _can_ _I spend a little bit time with him?_ as a reason to defend himself from his own ego. Little did he know, everyone knows his true intention but Kuroo, of course. That nerd can be so dense, sometimes.

A few minutes after which feels like an hour long, Kenma got a text saying the driver is around the corner. Kenma finds himself disappoint for having an on-time driver. For the past few minutes waiting, they did not talk but exchange glance and some- _what? Nothing_ \- responses.

They walk outside with Kuroo leads, Kenma stares at the house behind him and the pretty nice yard.

“Sorry for the sudden question but- did you live by yourself? In this huge mansion?” Kenma finally asks.

Kuroo looks around as his eyes land on Kenma’s windows room at the second floor. He stretches his lips into a thin line as he replies.

“Well, I live with my best friend. He will be back soon” he replies.

Kenma feels his heart drops at his sudden low voice. _Why does it feel like he is talking about_ -

“HEY HEY HEY, KUROO! YOU WAIT LONG? OH, KENMA!” without anyone notices, Bokuto’s happy voices ring in their ears.

He comes with Akaashi with luggage and paper bags full of foods. Akaashi smiles at him as he did the same. He remembers them and he really did remember he does not really like Bokuto’s energetic voice. That guy acts like he is at home everywhere and it bothers him.

“Kenma, are you on your way home? Did not want to play with us?” Bokuto asks.

Instead of paying close attention into them, Kenma stares at the luggage and foods they brought. _Ah, so he lives with them. I thought it would be-_

“Kozume? You want to join?” Akaashi’s soft voice comes through his ears.

“No. It’s okay. I will go first. I am- tired” he simply replies.

“Okay, bye, Kenma. Good luck on your game tomorrow”

Bokuto takes some plastic bags from Akaashi as the younger male lets him do so. Kenma manages to find out the wrong in the sentence.

“How did you know?”

Well, maybe he told them? But knowing his personality, he would not do something like that. He never goes to such a length to tell others what he will do.

“We got the copy of your streaming schedule. Kuroo said it helps to find a day when you are free to go out with us” Bokuto tells- their very secret.

Kuroo nervously looks at him- grinning as he did the same. Waiting for Kenma’s response- he might be mad.

“Oh, I see”

Kenma’s replies makes Kuroo realizes once again- Kenma has no motive to be mad at them since he is the one who did it and add to that, Kenma does not remember him so he will pay no attention to it but to let it slide. Which also means, his heart is broken again this day.

“Oh, no. It’s time for the movie, Akaashi. Kuroo, we will go in first. See you again, Kenma” Bokuto says before dragging Akaashi with him.

They watch the two walks away and everything goes to silence awkward again. Glancing over at the road numerous times, not sure what they hope for- whether for the driver to come already or not.

“It is awesome how you did not forget how to play games. If not, the famous Kodzuken will be in trouble” Kuroo starts- leading to a new topic to make it less awkward between them.

“I am not that famous” the little guy retorts with his slow voice.

Kuroo looks down- smirking with his forearms he brings to under his chest.

“You are”

“Are not”

“You are”

“Are not”

Interrupting their infamous bickering style, a black car pulls out in front of them. It is Kenma’s driver. Half of them is feeling relief but half of it disappoints. _Already?_

“See you again. Next time maybe. If luck is on my side, maybe you will come to me tomorrow” Kuroo says- make it looks like someone who needs to say good bye to their blind date they like.

Kenma’s inside is doing flip. He does not like how it sounds. Maybe he does not want it to be his fault alone. His fault for forgetting- his fault for hurting- his fault for putting a hard time on his dear friend.

“Do not say like that. You will just hurt- us both”

Kuroo is taken aback. _Kenma hurts? But I thought he does not feel anything? Did he somehow remember a little bit of me?_ His mind is going wild. So many thoughts along with questions he wants to ask the little guy.

“It bothers me, to be honest- to know you are someone dearly to me but I still cannot figure you out. I am sorry” Kenma says- from the bottom of his heart.

Kuroo finds himself smiling- calm despite the fact Kenma still having no clue. _Kenma will be okay soon or later._ He tells himself. _And we will play together again with others_.

“Do not be. I cherish all the moments I am with you” he replies.

“Yeah? Then why you look-“

Kenma pauses- glancing at the older guy’s face a few seconds- making sure he catches a glimpse of that sweet smile fades away before he looks away. His hair covers half of his face like what he used to do at times like this. At times where he does not want someone to notice his observing skills. But to know that someone is Kuroo- makes it hard for him.

“What?” Kuroo asks- shrugs his shoulders as he glances at the driver who did nothing but waits.

“I do not know. Worry? Sad? I do not know” Kenma says- repeating those words as if worrying it might hurt the older in a way he does not know.

“It is just- nobody ever get used to lose someone”

Even without looking at his face, Kenma knows Kuroo is fake smiling while telling him that. But he also knows, what is the truth behind it. He does not want to say anything but to hop into the car and leaves. This is not good for his weak heart. He does not have any strength for this.

“But you did not lose _that someone_. Maybe separating for a while?”

That someone is for sure is him. He knows that. But he cannot bring himself to say the words he wants to tell. _You will not lose me. I am sure of it. They said it is just a temporary amnesia. You do not have to worry. I will remember you again for sure-_

The long honest truth Kenma wants to deliver is being cut- though he only says it in his mind.

“You know what, Kenma? Separation did not hurt people. Forgetting each other is” Kuroo snaps.

He sounds as if breaking apart. He sounds hurt. The voice- the eyes- the smile- everything is telling him that this guy in front of him is breaking- hurting and that he needs to remember everything faster or else it is going to be so hard. Both on him and the others.

“But truly, if I have you rather than someone else then I am happy today. Even if you do not know me, I know you very well and I miss you” Kuroo adds.

Kuroo has the power to make everything inside Kenma’s doing flip everytime. _How can he say all those with that straight face?_ As if something falls to his stomach, he stares at Kuroo’s calm face which he manages to put a small smile on him before he excuses himself.

“Promise me you will be careful” Kuroo asks to which Kenma nods at him.

The door closes and the car rides away along with the smile on Kuroo’s face. He waits until the car is out of the sight before he walks into the house. Akaashi and Bokuto has been watching them instead of watching the movie Bokuto promised he will give up on volleyball if he did not watch it tonight. Not even saying anything, Kuroo immediately falls into his butts before making his way to the couch. Stare into the air- his lungs start to feel heavy. Eyes start to blur and finally- the cries he has been hold burst out.

_Bring back what once was mine. Please, I will be extra nice to him. Please._

\--

Body feels hurt. Fingers feel numb. Kuroo opens his eyelids only to face the curtain. It is still dark to where he glances over to the clock- 5.40am. _Did they throw me into the bed? My body hurts so much_. Putting his forearm on his forehead, he stares blankly at the curtain. _Kenma used to be there at the end of the room- streaming or playing games on the desk. I wonder what he is doing now_.

After it seems like hours, instead of continue sleeping, he pulls up his body- staying like that for a few minutes more before making his way to the living room. He walks everywhere his feet bring him- just to make sure he has his _morning walk_ today.

No surprise, nobody is in the house except him. _Where is the two going so early in this morning?_ Bokuto if not messing up Akaashi’s comic drafts, he would watch Kenma’s game and be the one who woke everyone up.

He then heads to get a glass of water before noticing a note. Akaashi’s handwriting.

_Bokuto-san forgot he got early practice today so we left early. I prepared side dishes for you before we left. Also, there are cereals and other foods there. Do not skip your meals._

_Yeah, you better listen to Akaashi, bro or I will be sad if you fall sick. –Akaashi and Bokuto._

Kuroo clicks his tongue at the notes and grabs the cold milk instead. _They are worrying too much._ He sits in the dark- drinking slowly at the bar- not even minding his posture as he rests his cheek on his palm. Lost in a thought.

_It bothers me too to know you are someone dearly to me but I still cannot figure you out. I am sorry._

Kenma’s words hurt so much that it haunts him last night. He cannot even sleep tight without awake in each hour. _Ah, that’s why my body hurts. I keep switching sides_.

 _I wonder what should I do today with him? Should I bring him watching Bokuto’s practice game today? Or should I just play it cool and wait for him?_ Lost in the long thoughts, the password key at the front door beeps. He looks at where the door located though all he sees is wall.

“What is it that the air-head forgot?”

Kuroo heads to the living room lazily where he meets eyes with Kenma’s and luggage. His eyes grow bigger and everything snaps inside him. His body feels light, his heart beats rapidly and he does not even feel tired or sleepy anymore. The power of surprise.

“What is this?” he asks- looking at the luggage.

Kenma takes off his scarf and pulls down his hoodie- those dark circles are hilarious on him.

“Kuroo, this may sound odd but why am I staying at my place? Did I want to? But why did you let me though? I thought you will-”

Enough listening to the statement and questions, Kuroo releases his hold on the glass. Making way to the younger male in front of him.

“Kenma? You- you remember me?”

Kenma backs down- looking at the older. He furrows his brows at the older who also furrowing his brows even worst. Talk about being dramatic.

“What you talking about? Enough. I am sleepy. I did not sleep after streaming. Can we sleep? It is still- Kuroo you stink. Get away from me“

Kuroo attacks him with a hug. Yes, Kenma did not remember what happened before but now that he remembers him- nothing can hurt him anymore. This is enough. He will not ask anything anymore.

“You cannot hurt me with that anymore. I have met with the harsh words”

Kenma- furrowed brows- puckered lips- pulling himself from the aggressive tight hug. _Damn, why is this guy acting like he has not seen me in months?_ He thought.

There is no sign for Kuroo to release him. At the end, he loosened himself- actually enjoying the fact being hug by someone big and taller than him as he hugs back- patting Kuroo’s back which makes the older squeezes him more.

“What are you talking about? Are you sleep-walking now?” Kenma asks- the struggle to talk is real.

Kuroo just nods at him. Approving everything he says. After all, he got what he wants. That is the only thing in his mind.

Soon after, instead of doing anything such as taking his clothes off from the luggage, he sits on the bed. He hears the sound of footsteps which obviously belong to Kuroo. He waits as the older guy finally shows himself. Leaning against the door- smiling at him before coming in to look at what he brought with him.

Kenma finds himself staring until their eyes make contact with each other. Kuroo cannot hide his smile. _He has been smiling ever since. What is wrong with him? He is creeping me out._

“Hey, Kenma. Kenma” Kuroo calls.

Kenma rolls his eyes and lays on his back.

“What now? You have been calling my name since I came here”

Kuroo jumps next to him at the bedside just to pinch his cheeks- stares for a good few seconds to notice Kenma starts getting annoyed before running for his dear life towards the door.

“Well, I just say your name for fun” he claims- folding his forearms under his chest and leans against the door frame, grinning.

There are no words to express how he is feeling to finally get his Kenma back. It is another surprise but he can accept this.

“Whatever” the little guy replies.

Kenma rolls over to rest his head on the pillow above him before tucking himself under the fluffy blanket he secretly loves. Just when he is close enough to drift into the Neverland, Kuroo’s voice startles him.

“Kenma, do not leave me for any reason, okay?”

At the back of his head, Kenma is sure- so sure there is something wrong with that guy but he just does not know what. It also looks like he will not get an answer if he asks since that guy never says the truth in one go. Add to that, he is lazy and too tired to ask him. _He will probably make fun of me for hours before telling._

“Sleep” he tells and covers his all body.

Secretly, he waits for another words from Kuroo since he looks like he has something to say. But minutes passing by, there is nothing happening nor steps walking away. Kuroo is still there. He takes off his blanket to meet Kuroo’s genuine smile. _That is more annoying_. He simply thought.

“I miss you more that you come to me today. Do not you miss me?”

“Kuroo, please. I am sleepy”

“That is a quick yes or no question”

“Yes”

He does not even put effort in the answer and did not even think about it but Kuroo is smiling. He seems so glad and for some reason, he got that face where he will smile watching his team won in a game- the creepy honest smile; Yaku named it. It all shows from the way he finally speaks- voice is slow and deep. And, sound so sincere. Not that he knows how sincere sound would be but that’s it. He just can tell it that Kuroo is being so kind and- _relief_.

“Welcome home, Kenma”

“I am home, Kuroo. Sorry, I come late” Kenma replies.

From his respective, he is so ready to meet Kuroo’s nag the moment he started pressing the password to their house. But instead, he is welcomed by a hug. Not that he does not like it but angry and over-protective Kuroo is what he has been deal with ever since.

“You are here. That is what matter, really”

As the last words he thought he whispers it, Kenma peeps through his blanket. He finds himself taken aback. _Man, I sound like the second lead in romance drama_.

“Kuroo, can you let me sleep already?”

A soft chuckle left his lips as he puts his hands next to his face- surrender before he steps back. Saying goodnight to the little guy and closes the door behind him. He murmurs under his breathe while making his way to hit Bokuto’s up.

 _And just like that, all my sadness went away_.

**Epilogue**.

“Akaashi, is our destination is after world? Slow down, geez and where are we going this early morning? My practice starts at noon, remember?”

Bokuto is holding the seat under him tightly while checking his seatbelt numerous times- _it is attached, right?_ He brings his eyes to look at Akaashi again who has his eyes only on the road since they left Kuroo’s place. _What happened? Did I do something wrong? Did Akaashi plan to dump me somewhere? But I have not touch his drafts ever since he knows how to threat to break my arms._

“Akaashi, this is horrendous” he adds- catches a glimpse of their destination which he hopes they will stop there or he will open the window and yell for help.

The rides slow down and he looks at the younger male again.

“Did I use the word right?”

Easily park the car, Akaashi finally pulling up as they stop at Bokuto’s MSBY dorm. He releases a long sigh and glances at the time on the car. He takes off his glasses before glancing at Bokuto’s worried face. It means Bokuto really is scared and have no clue what is happening now.

“Yes, you used it right. Anyway, did I scare you?” he asks.

Tears start to threaten to fall but he manages to stop it. Along with the fact that he almost pisses on his pants.

“Yeah, you did. You never drive so fast. You are always collected and calm and-“

“You know, Kozume texted me before”

Bokuto tilts his head- asking Akaashi to continue.

“He texted me, _I can’t reach Kuroo’s phone. Can you tell him I will come home a bit late?_ ”

Bokuto’s eyes widen. Akaashi does not have his hopes high. He knows him too well.

“Did you forget to tell Kuroo then?! And that is why we are running away? Akaashi, Kuroo will not mad- maybe but-”

 _Yup. That is Bokuto-san for you_. Akaashi sighs again as he leans his back against the seat. Bokuto stares and blinks- _oh, did I have it wrong?_

“Kozume finally remembers Kuroo-san. And he will come home at dawn- right after he finished his streaming. You get it now, Bokuto-san? And that is why we should leave so they can spend the day together- though Kozume probably is sleeping right after he arrives”

Dramatic- with his hands in the air- his back pressed against the door- face scrambled. He yells.

“KENMA!! My bro must be so happy right now” Bokuto tells- wiping his invisible tears away.

“You are right. You said Kenma will be okay soon and he is. Kuroo has to buy you some onigiri, Akaashi”

Akaashi does not answer but replies with a smile. That is what he does when he cannot give Bokuto the reply he wants- which is something like retort or punch-in-the-face answer for Kuroo. You know, something like _\- hah, I told you, Kuroo-san that Kozume will remember you. You do not have to cry like a little shit you are_ \- oh yeah, something like that.

He then looks down at his light up-phone where a new text from Kenma received.

 _Where are you guys? Kuroo is weird. You have to come, Akaashi. I am this close to hit him to stop bothering me to sleep_.

 _Kozume probably looks so done right now. I can imagine his face typing this along with Kuroo-san is in front of him smirking_. He taps on his chat bar as he replies back- _just let him be for a while. He just had a long day_. _We will come back after Bokuto-san done with his practice._

Though the practice starts at noon like what he exclaimed, Bokuto still takes off from the car. Since it will be hard on Akaashi to drive him twice- since they forbid him from driving. Also, Akaashi had a meeting at 9 so that answers everything.

“Man, I wonder how did he do that? To suddenly remember again. It feels like magic. Hah, I feel like watching movie. Akaashi, let’s watch a movie after we done?”

Bokuto looks down, meet Akaashi’s eyes at the driver seat as he waits for answer. Akaashi nods his head and corrects him- _after we have our dinner, Bokuto-san_.

Bokuto pouts and surrenders at him before bid his _goodbye, see you later_ smile. Akaashi waits and watches Bokuto runs after Sakusa who just arrived with the twin. From a far, he can clearly see Sakusa’s face knowing Bokuto and Atsumu are with him. Akaashi smiles- staring at Bokuto’s happy smile.

 _Well, maybe Kozume was also struggling not to forget him. Who knows?_ He answers.


End file.
